Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story year 4
by Alice404
Summary: Alice and Harry are back for their fourth year. What is the big event that will happen during the year? The twins go to the Quidditch World cup with their friends. Alice finally reveals her relationship with Jasper to Harry. Alice will be in much more danger than she realized. Who put her name in the Goblet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Chapter One- The Scar

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He had just had a very bad dream that resulted in his scar hurting. He glanced over to Alice's bed to find that she was sleeping soundly. Her necklace that Jasper gave her for her birthday last year must really be working. In fact she was dreaming about her soul mate right now. However, a couple of minutes later she to woke with a start.

She looked over to Harry's bed to see that he was wide-awake. She knew why she was awake, but why was he. She had a vision about the big event coming up. She was unsure of the event. "Harry, why are you up?"

"I had a dream about Voldemort and Wormtail. They were in a house far away from here. They were talking about The World Cup this summer. It ended with an old man being killed. Why are you up?"

"A vision woke me up. All I saw was a mark in the sky." She was only half lying.

"What kind of mark, Ali?"

"I don't know because I have never saw it before." She knew that she had just lied to him. She had a reason for lying to him. She didn't' want him to worry about her.

Images of Harry's dream flashed in front of his eyes. He knew that he had to tell someone about his dream. He looked over to see Alice already scratching away at her own letter. "Ali, what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter that talks about my vision."

"To who?"

She didn't answer his question. He can't know about her and Jasper yet. She did know that she would have to tell Harry soon. She had already told Hermione Granger who swore to never tell anyone. Alice looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm writing to a friend, Harry."

A few minutes she was done with her letter. She tied it to Venus's leg. She flew off into the starry night. Alice then looked over at Harry who was just starting his own letter. When he was finished he tied his letter onto Hedwig's leg. Once she was out of sight he turned toward Alice. "What did you write about, Alice?"

Alice sighed because she knew would have to tell him. "I wrote about what I saw in my vision."

Finally he went back to bed whereas Alice decided to lay awake for a while. Her thoughts went to Jasper reading her letter. Her letter said:

_Dear Jazz,_

_ I just had a vision about an up coming event. I am not positive on what it is though. I do know that I might be apart of this event. Will I see you at the World Cup in a few days? I can't wait to see you Jazz. I love you very much. _

_ Love from, your Ali._

Even though her letter wasn't very long it said a lot. She hoped that he would write back soon. She finally closed her eyes to get rest. She needed mores sleep. She definitely had a quiet birthday. She even got more information about her soul mate with Jasper. She now knows that once she reaches the age of seventeen she'll stop aging. By dawn Venus was back with a different letter attached to her leg.

Alice got up and untied the letter. She smiled to herself. The letter said:

_Dear Ali,_

_ Thank you for letting me know. Yes, I'll be at the World Cup. I can't wait to see you. I hope that whatever the even is doesn't involve you. I'll be by to pick you up to head to the Borrow at elven. Yes, as you know Ron's dad got tickets. See you soon. I love you so much._

_ Love from, Jasper. _

_ Alice smiled to herself when she read that Jasper would be at the World Cup. She got back into bed. She knew that she should write a letter to her Godparents, but she didn't want to worry them. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she realized that she would soon need to begin packing. However, packing would have to wait until after breakfast in a few sort hours. _

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over as she was pulled into a vision. It was a continuation of her vision she had just had. She saw_:_

_ She saw her name come out of a big bowl. She was walking down the aisle. She saw Remus and Minerva's worried looks. _

Alice was pulled out of her vision as quick as it had come. She had decided to write letters to both Remus and Minerva to let them know what might happen. When she was done she sent them off with Venus. She hoped Venus would return before she left for the Borrow. At first she didn't want her Godparents to know, but she knew that they needed to know.

For the rest of the morning Alice just stayed in her bed. She knew that she would have to get up soon. "Alice, are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Harry, I'm ready if you are."

Right when she got out of bed, Venus returned with a letter tied to her leg. She quickly untied the letter. She set it under her pillow to hide it. "Who did you write to now, Ali?"

"I wrote to my Godparents, Harry. Who did you write to when you wrote your letter?"

"To be honest, I wrote to Sirius."

"Let's get downstairs and make breakfast. I'm leaving at eleven, so I have four and a half hours to pack."

Harry and Alice headed downstairs to cook breakfast. The mail hasn't arrived, yet, but Aunt Petunia was awake. She was looking at Dudley's diet chart. His diet wasn't going very well. He was in a negative mood ever since he started it. Alice didn't even make bacon. All that she made was some eggs for each person in the house.

Harry poured OJ into five glasses. He set them down on the kitchen table by each plate. Soon the eggs were done. Alice put a fifth onto each plate. Dudley had come down. He sat down in a chair at the table. He saw the small pile of eggs on his plate. Aunt Petunia knew that a temper tantrum was coming. Alice and Harry grabbed the plates and glasses before Dudley could flip the table over.

Harry and Alice quickly ate their breakfast. For the first time ever Aunt Petunia made Dudley clean up his own mess. Harry and Alice went upstairs to pack for the Borrow. While her brother started to pack she read her new letter. The letter said:

Dear Alice,

I'm worried about your vision coming true. As you know I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again. I'll see you at the World Cup in a few days. Be safe, Alice. Professor Dumbledore convinced the school governors to keep me on another year. I know that you'll be happy to know that you'll have someone to talk to this year.

From,

Remus Lupin

After she read her letter from Remus she set it in her trunk. She then put everything else in her trunk. She decided to put all of her letters from the summer in one of her books. When she was finished she closed the lid of her trunk. Then she put Venus in her cage. Harry was putting Hedwig in her cage. He didn't exactly know that Alice was leaving an hour earlier.

**Please Review. What do you think? Alice and Harry's fourth year has begun. So they both had dreams that woke them up. Why do you think Alice is leaving an hour earlier? I will need help with first year characters for this story, so please put the name, gender, and house that you want them to be in. **


	2. Back to the Borrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Chapter Two Back to the Borrow

Eleven o'clock came and so did Remus Lupin and Jasper. They came by the floo network. They appeared in to fireplace, but were stuck because of the electric fireplace. "Alice, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can, Remus."

"What is going on?" came a new voice that Alice recognized as Jasper.

"The Dursley's have an electric fireplace."

"Oh, okay." Remus thought for a moment. "Alice stand back." The fireplace burst into several pieces.

"Remus." Alice ran up to her Godfather and hugged him. "I have decided, I want to stay with you next summer. How's Sirius?"

"Recovering nicely."

"Sirius Black, the convicted murderer?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"His name has been cleared, which you should've known if you've watch the news."

Remus sent Alice to the Borrow along with Jasper. She had her trunk and Venus. With a flash of green fire they were gone. Within a few seconds they arrived at the Borrow. Mrs. Weasley greeted them with a smile. "Hello Alice, where's Remus? Hello again Jasper."

"He's coming Mrs. Weasley."

A few minutes later there was a loud pop. Remus was suddenly standing if front of his Goddaughter. "I guess you're wondering what happened after you left?"

"Yes, I am Remus."

Well, I fixed their fireplace and then I disapperated."

She hugged him once again before hugging Jasper again. He then showed where she would be sleeping, which was in Ginny's room. Alice and Jasper put her trunk at the end of one of the three beds in the room. Hermione and Ginny were already in the room. Both of them looked up to see Alice and Japer.

"Alice, you're here. Where's Harry?"

"He's not here yet, Hermione. He'll be here in about an hour."

"How are your legs, Ali?' Alice knew that Jasper has wanted to know for a while.

"Just a little weaker than last year, Jazz."

Hermione had already known that Alice's legs would get weaker at the end of every school year. Ginny, however, had no idea what Alice and Jasper were talking about. "Jasper, why would you want to know how Alice's legs were?"

"At the end of every year since our first year, her legs would get weaker."

"Why would Alice's leg get weaker at the end of every school year?"

Both Alice and Jasper looked at Hermione. They wanted her to tell Ginny the reason." Well, it all started when Dudley did something to her. We don't know exactly what he did. At the end of our first year she found out that at the end of every school year her legs would get a little weaker."

Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, and Ron went to collect Harry. They had the same problem as Remus and Jasper did. The problem was the electric fireplace. It took them fifteen minutes longer then it did Remus, Jasper, and Alice. The boys did make it to the Borrow safe and sound.

Hermione, Jasper, Alice, and Ginny went down to greet the boys. Fred and George appeared first with Harry's trunk and owl. Ron and Harry appeared next. Finally, Mr. Weasley appeared with the same loud pop as Remus made.

Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry and hugged him. "You're sleeping with Ron, Harry."

Fred came up to Alice. "How about a game of Quidditch?"

"Sure, Fred, but only if Ginny can play."

"Ginny can't play."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen her or even let her play with you?"

"Well no. Okay she can play."

"Thank you, Alice, but you're not going to tell them what I've been doing are you?"

"No, I'm not. You may have that honor.

Everyone went out into the field. The teams were Alice, Remus, Ginny, George, and Ron on one team. The other team was Fred, Charlie, Bill, Sirius, and Percy. The match ended with Alice's team wining. Charlie was surprised on how well Alice flew. He came up to her and said, "Wow, Alice you play even better than me. Long have you been playing?"

"Since first year, so only a few years."

"Youngest seeker in a century," said Fred.

Charlie's eyes widened. He was shocked to hear that he lost to the youngest player in a century. Bill came up to them with Jasper behind him. "Alice may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Bill, what is it?"

Bill, Jasper, and Alice went into the living room. "You two are soul mates, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Jasper asked.

"You're an aura reader aren't you?"

This time Bill was shocked. The three of them went outside to see Fred and Ginny talking. "I've been practicing since I was six. I've been borrowing each of your broomsticks to do it."

Bill went up to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Mum, Alice knows that I'm an Aura reader. How does she know that?"

"Well, what did you see when you read her?"

"I saw that she and Jasper have something special. She has something very special about her."

"Well ask her about it."

Charlie came up to Alice again. "Alice, how did you get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team anyway?"

"Well, it all started at our first flying lesson. Malfoy took Neville's remembrall, so I decided to get it aback for him even though I have never flew before."

"She caught it after a dive. She's pretty amazing on a broom, "Jasper added.

"Jazz stop."

Everyone finally went inside the Borrow to get ready for dinner. Mrs. Weasley sent everyone up to his or her respective rooms except for Remus, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley. She began to cook dinner for about fifteen people. The men put two tables outside where Quidditch was played. Outside was enough space for everyone to be comfortable.

Up in the girls' room Hermione, Alice, and Ginny were talking about the upcoming year. They were excited for a whole new year of learning new things. Alice was able to fully transform into a phoenix within the hour. She had showed her roommates what she could do. "Wow, Alice, how long have you been practicing?"

"All last year, I've been working on my first animagous form. This year I'll be working on my second form, and start on my third form."

"How many forms do you have, Alice?" Hermione asked.

"Three, Hermione. My forms are a phoenix, a cat, and a deer. My patronus is a phoenix and a cat."

"Alice you are one powerful witch with three forms. Does Harry know?"

"No, he doesn't Ginny. You can't tell him. I'll tell him when I'm ready to."

Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner, ten minutes after Alice told two of her friends that she has three animagous forms. Hermione, Alice, and Ginny headed downstairs for dinner. They went outside to eat. Alice found Jasper who was already sitting at the long table. She sat down next to him.

Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of the couple. Harry sat across from Hermione with Ron on his left side. Remus sat next to Ginny. Everyone else found an open seat at the table. Mrs. Weasley brought out the food. She sat it on the table with all the other food that she made.

Ron was finished in tem minutes. Mrs. Weasley looked at him. She shook her head in disappointment. She hoped that he wouldn't wolf down his food every time. Soon everyone else was finished eating his or her dinner. Hermione, Alice, and Ginny headed upstairs to bed. Jasper wasn't far behind them.

**Please Review. What do you think? Now Hermione and Ginny know that Alice has three animagi forms. Do you want to have Harry, Alice, or both in the Twi-wizard tournament? Please put your suggestions in the box below. **


	3. The Porkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Don't forget that there is a poll on my profile. I would really like it if you would take it. It would really help me. **

Chapter Three- The Porkey

Mrs. Weasley woke Hermione, Alice, and Ginny up early in the morning. It was early on the third morning of Harry and Alice's visit. The girls walked sleepily down to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Alice saw Jasper sitting at the table, she went to sit down next to him.

Jasper smiled at her. "Good morning Ali, how did you sleep?" There was some tiredness in his voice.

"Good morning, Jazz. I slept fine."

Ron and Harry appeared in the kitchen. They were very tiered. George and Fred came downstairs into the kitchen. Their feet were dragging behind them. Alice caught Harry looking at Ginny. Alice knew that Harry liked Ginny, but he couldn't tell her how he felt.

After a quick breakfast Mr. Weasley led George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny out of the house. They were going to meet two others on the way. The two were Amos and Cedric Diggory. The sun had started to rise. The group reached the halfway point. Alice saw Cedric sitting in a tree.

"About time, Arthur."

"Sorry Amos, but it took us a while to get started."

"Dad, where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley paused for a moment. "Harebogis Hill, Ron, so keep up."

Amos Diggory's eyes landed on Harry and Alice as Mr. Diggory looked around. The group walked the rest of the way to the hill. Once there everyone began looking around. "What are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Anything that looks like it doesn't belong. We are looking for a porkey," Mr. Weasley replied.

Alice spotted an old brown boot in the middle of the hill. "I think I found it."

Mr. Weasley came over to her and nodded. "This is our porkey."

The rest of the group came over to Mr. Weasley and Alice. Cedric, George, and Fred touched the boot first. The rest of the group except for Harry touched it next. "Ready on three. 1…2…" Mr. Diggory started.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Just as Harry grabbed onto the boot, Mr. Diggory said, "Three."

"Harry and Alice felt a jerk as they left the ground. She looked over at Jasper who was looking right back at her. The hill disappeared below them. Suddenly Mr. Weasley looked up at the kids. "Let go kids! Let go!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny all let go of the old brown boot. They landed hard on their backs. In the air, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric were on their way down. Once they landed on the ground, Cedric went over to Alice and helped her up.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"You're welcome. Sorry about the Quidditch match last year. I did try to get a rematch."

"That's okay, Cedric."

Jasper came over to Alice and hugged her. He smiled at her. The rest of the group joined them. Mr. Weasley led the way to the check in house. Mr. Roberts, the man who was checking people into the camping grounds. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Two tents under Weasley."

"Yes, follow this map to your tents."

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts."

Mr. Roberts nodded. "Diggory is in the same direction as Mr. Weasley."

The Weasleys and Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed to their campsite. They walked five minutes to a sign that said WEASLEY. There were two tents on either side of the sign. One of the tents was for the three girls, and the other was for the boys. Hermione, Alice, and Ginny headed into their tent to put their bags away. Afterwards, they went into the other tent.

Mr. Weasley was trying to make a fire, but wasn't having any luck. Hermione took over for him. "Why can't we use magic to set the fire, dad?" Ron asked.

"Because we are in a muggle settlement, so we need to be careful."

Alice noticed that Harry was watching Ginny again. Alice knew that her brother liked Ginny, but still couldn't say anything. Alice turned her attention to Jasper. The only people who knew that they were together were Hermione and Ginny. Jasper and Alice told Hermione that they liked each other at the end of last year. Ginny knew since second year. She knew a bit more.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy would be apparating in a few hours. Mr. Weasley sent Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice and Ginny to get water. Mr. Weasley sent George and Fred to get wood for the fire. However, instead of getting wood they made a bet on the upcoming match. Soon the twins were back with some wood for the fire.

The others ran into Cho Chang; the Ravenclaw seeker, Oliver Wood, the former captain and keeper for Gryffindor, and Seamus Finnegan who was a house mate. An hour later Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, Alice, and Ginny arrived back at camp. Ron and harry carried the buckets of water back. They entered the boy's tent to see Bill, Charlie, and Percy already there. They were talking to Mr. Weasley about their jobs.

"Mr. Weasley, we got two buckets of water," Alice told him.

"Thank you, Alice. Why don't you go and get some souvenirs for the match."

Jasper and Alice headed out to look at souvenirs. As they were walking they saw Rosalie, Jasper's twin also looking. She joined Jasper and Alice in looking at souvenirs for the upcoming match. There were all kinds of goodies to get. They saw Edward and Emmett Cullen also looking. Bella Swan was standing close by Edward Cullen. Alice knew that Edward and Bella liked each other.

Soon Harry joined them in the search for souvenirs. He got a pair of omninoculers, which were a specialized pair of monoculers. Ron also joined them as Harry was getting his souvenirs. He didn't know what he wanted. Finally Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed back to the tents. Rosalie headed back to her tent. Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice entered to the tent to see Percy talking with his boss Barty Crouch.

**Please review. What do you think? Don't forget that I would like first year students. Please put their name, gender, and what house you want them in, in the box below. **


End file.
